You Belong With Me
by poser16
Summary: A Songfic describing Hermione's feelings for Ron. Set mainly during Half-Blood Prince.


_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset_

_She's going off about something that you said_

"Listen Lavender. I'm sorry. I lost track of time and...." Ron tried to explain.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Ron!" shrieked Lavender. "I'm tired of you spending all your time with Hermione. I'm your girlfriend!"

_She doesn't get your humour like I do_

"And then Fred turns to George and says, "Blimey, Forge, I didn't realize that it would disappear like that!" As Ron finished the story, everyone, except for Lavender, started laughing.

"I don't get it," she pouted. Hermione, who was sitting beside Harry and Ginny, just rolled her eyes at her dorm mate, and smiled at Ron. He grinned back.

_I'm in the room; it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

"Hermione, will you shut that bloody thing off! Ugh-I hate muggle music," whined Lavender Brown to her best friend, Parvati Patil. Parvati nodded emphatically.

Hermione just sighed and placed a silencing charm around her bed. She felt the song that she was listening to really emphasized hers and Ron's relationship right now.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

They were all at breakfast when she entered. Hermione heard a few wolf whistles from the other side of the Great Hall as everyone watched Lavender's entrance. She was wearing a ridiculously short Gryffindor coloured skirt and asee through white blouse. Ron gazed at her appreciatively as his girlfriend sat next to him. Compared to Lavender, Hermione felt underdressed and frumpy. A feeling she did not like. It reminded her too much of when she was younger.

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find_

_That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one that understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

Hermione was trying to study in the common room next to Harry, but kept glancing over to where Ron and Lavender were seated. The bushy-haired girl sighed, as she pondered why Ron didn't like her. Hermione was worried that she was the only one who felt the connection-that spark-that existed between her and Ron.

_You belong with me_

_Walkin in the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help but think this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on the park bench thinkin to my self_

_Hey isn't this easy_

Harry was in detention again, so it was up to her and Ronald to go visit Hagrid. Hermione felt giddy at spending some alone time with Ron-even if he was 'taken'. She smiled as Ron told another funny story about he and his brothers growing up.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, whatcha doing with a girl like that_

His smile really was amazing. When it was genuine. Hermione had noticed lately that his smiles seemed a little forced as of late. She wondered if Ronald wasn't completely happy in his relationship. "It must be so," whispered a little voice in her head. "Because, like Ron has said, you do know him better than anyone." She ignored the other voice that told her that it's just wishful thinking.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along, so why can't you see?_

Lavender always did show up Hermione with her skill in clothing and makeup. "Even if it does make her look like a slut," thought Hermione savagely. She was wearing a completely inappropriate outfit to the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw game. It made Hermione look like a wallflower. "Now Ron will never notice me," she thought unhappily. Normally, she didn't worry about stuff of that nature, but when it's about the love of your life…

_You belong with me_

_Standing by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

' "I love you, Hermione," said Ron, sinking back into his chair, rubbing his eyes wearily. Hermione turned faintly pink, but merely said, "Don't let Lavender hear you say that." '

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favourite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong, I think I know it's with me_

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you_

She was elated when Lavender and Ron finally broke things off. More so, it was because she was spending more time with Ron than Lavender was. that. Hermione grinned to herself in happiness, curling up in bed. She fell asleep to thoughts of Ron, ignoring Lavender's pitiful sobs from across the room.

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting by your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

A war was a terrible thing, thought Hermione. It tore people apart, but also brought them closer together. She hugged Ron tighter as his whole family circled Bill's bed, waiting for him to wake up. Someday, she thought. Someday, we'll be together. Forever.

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

**1 Year Later…**

"I love you, 'Mione," whispered Ron, as he held her close. The Final Battle was over, and she and Ron were resting in his former dorm room. She just grinned to herself and hugged him closer. "Love you too, Ronald," she murmured as she fell asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat.

_You belong with me_

* * *

I borrowed a quote from Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, pg. 21 of the Canadian/British Edition. Song: You Belong to Me by Taylor Swift.

Review Please!


End file.
